littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker34
is the 34th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Teppei is sucked into the Jungle Book and attempts to give it, and himself a Happy Ending. Major Events *Teppei gains the full system slot of Saint Gauge and uses his Glorious Mode for the first time, allowing to performs Ebony Titan Dome. Synopsis As Teppei finds a strange book in the school's library, everyone finds themselves getting sucked inside its world and ending up in the role of Mowgli. Victor informs the others that the book is a collection stories by Rudyard Kipling that determines the contents of all the Jungle Book stories around the world. As the Horsemen Trio appear, with the intent of turning all of the world's Jungle Book stories into a bad ending, they, along with the AceStrikers and Victor, end up being sucked into the book, winding up in various roles. Thanaz, Peina, and Polemos take up the role of Shere Khan, Tabaqui and King Louie, hoping to make Teppei's life turning upside down by capturing Messua and Kamya, played by Miyuki and Toshiro, and preventing them from getting Teppei into the rescue. They are soon aided by some helpful Bagheera, Baloo, Kaa, Chil and Hathi, played by the AceStrikers, and they soon make their way to the jungle, only to be stopped in their tracks by Thanaz. However, Teppei doesn't give up and with help from Victor, manages to reach the hideout and rescues Messua and Kamya. In a last-ditch effort to stop the ending from going as planned, Polemos summons an S-Ranked Haisha monster Shesha, leaving Teppei alone to defeat it before the jungle start arson. With help from Miyuki, he manages to awakening his Glorious Mode with the full system slot of Saint Gauge and uses his Ace-Cannonball along with Ebony Axe and Glorious Black Crest to destroy it in time, allowing the AceStrikers to defeat it. However, Cybergeddon fixed and enlarges Shesha in attempt to destroy the jungle to create the bad ending. But Teppei, who his brother Toshiro was one who loves the Jungle Book, destroy one of the many-headed cobra, allowing StrikerKaiser to destroy it once again to bring the story to its happy ending and return to the real world. The following morning, Messua tries on the wild child Mowgli to see that it looks like her long-lost son and adopted him. This allows the AceStrikers to leave the story, leaving Polemos bitter but Teppei smiles and kisses Miyuki on her cheek. Toshiro thanks his brother and want to see their happy ending they achieved together. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Lord Azazel *Cybergeddo *Peina *Thanaz *Polemos *Haisha Monster: Shesha Secondary Characters *Toshiro Tsuchida Trivia *This is also the last episode where the AceStrikers wear their summer clothes and uniforms. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime